


forgotten history

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream SMP Spoilers (10/8), Future Angst, Implied/Referenced Murder, NO DEATH, Swearing, records
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tubbo is on the ground in front of him, bleeding. Behind him, the Dream SMP burns.Tommy doesn’t know how it ended up like this.(The Archives know. They always do.)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	1. Records/TommyInnit-Intro

The computer is old, clearly a record of times long past. The entire thing is coated in dust. Regardless, the man knows it works. The lights in the hidden room all work (though throughout the rest of the damaged land, not even torches burn), and the monitors both have light emitting from their power buttons.

The man turns on the computer.

_______________

**ACCESSING RECORDS…**

**files_smplive.ent**

**files_smpearth.ent**

**> files_dreamsmp.ent**

**files_users.smp/dream**

**files_locations.smp/dream**

** > files_events.smp/dream**

**files_imp.smp/dream**

**ERROR 010 CORRUPTED FILE. RETURN TO: files_dreamsmp.ent ?**

**> YES LOGOUT**

  
  


**files_dreamsmp.ent**

** > files_users.smp/dream**

**files_locations.smp/dream**

**files_events.smp/dream**

**files_imp.smp/dream**

**PROCEED TO: files_users.smp/dream ?**

**> YES NO**

**file_dream.smp**

**file_georgenotfound.smp**

**file_sapnap.smp**

**file_callahan.smp**

**file_awesamdude.smp**

**file_itsalyssa.smp**

**file_ponk.smp**

**file_badboyhalo.smp**

**> file_tommyinnit.smp**

**file_tubbo_.smp**

**file_itsfundy.smp**

**file_punz.smp**

**file_purpled.smp**

**file_wilbursoot.smp**

**file_jschlatt.smp**

**file_skeppy.smp**

**file_the_eret.smp**

**file_thunder1408.smp**

**file_nihachu.smp**

**file_quackity.smp**

**file_karljacobs.smp**

**file_hbomb94.smp**

**file_technoblade.smp**

**file_antfrost.smp**

**file_guests.smp**

  
  


**PROCEED TO: file_tommyinnit.smp ?**

**> YES NO**

  
  
**> tommyinnit_intro.smp**

**tommyinnit_logs.smp/earth**

**tommyinnit_logs.smp/dream**   
  


**PROCEED TO: tommyinnit_intro.smp ?**

**> YES NO**

**USER:** TommyInnit

 **NAME: ‘** Tommy’

 **TITLES:** ~~Leader of Business Bay ( **files_imp.smp/earth** )~~, ~~Vice President ( **files_imp.smp/dream** )~~, Resistance Leader ( **files_imp.smp/dream** )

 **STATUS:** UNKNOWN

 **THREAT:** Moderate-High*

 **KNOWN RELATIONS:** WilburSoot ( **file_wilbursoot.smp** ), Tubbo_ ( **file_tubbo_.smp** ), Technoblade ( **file_technoblade.smp** ), Ph1LzA ( **file_ph1lza.smp** )

 **RESIDENCES:** ~~SMP Earth ( **files_smpearth.ent** )~~, ~~Dream SMP ( **files_dreamsmp.ent** )~~, UNKNOWN

*User: TommyInnit does not possess a high level of physical combat knowledge. User: TommyInnit is classified as ‘Moderate-High’ due to his involvement in the founding of L’Manberg ( **file_lmanberg.lo** ), multiple wars, and intellect. 

  
  
**RECORD BY:** The Archivist ( **file_thearchivist.op** )

**CONTINUE TO: tommyinnit_logs.smp/earth ?**

**YES >NO**

**file_tommyinnit.smp**

**tommyinnit_intro.smp**

**tommyinnit_logs.smp/earth**

** > tommyinnit_logs.smp/dream**

**PROCEED TO: tommyinnit_logs.smp/dream ?**

**> YES NO**


	2. Records/TommyInnit P.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommyinnit_file32.smp  
> tommyinnit_file33.smp  
> tommyinnit_file34.smp  
> tommyinnit_file36.smp

**tommyinnit_intro.smp**

**tommyinnit_logs.smp/earth**

**> tommyinnit_logs.smp/dream**

**tommyinnit_file00.smp**

**tommyinnit_file01.smp**

**tommyinnit_file02.smp**

** > SHOW MORE...**

**tommyinnit_file31.smp**

** > tommyinnit_file32.smp**

**tommyinnit_file33.smp**

**PROCEED TO FILE: tommyinnit_file32.smp ?**

**> YES NO**

**START tommyinnit_file32.smp**

Election results today. Schlatt(1) won, but only because of Quackity(2). If he hadn’t pledged his votes to Schlatt, POG2020 would have won. As is we only lost by one percent! One percent. 

He banished us, that asshole. We’re in the woods now. The communal channel is still running and me and Wilbur(3) agree it's intentional. Schlatt wants us to hear him. Wants us to hear our friends betraying us and everything we stood for. 

Tubbo(4)’s his Secretary of State. I still want to trust him. I probably shouldn’t. Wilbur says I shouldn’t.

**END tommyinnit_file32.smp**

**RECORD BY:** TommyInnit ( **file_tommyinnit.smp** )

 **RECOVERED BY:** The Archivist ( **file_thearchivist.op** )

**NOTES:**

1: ‘Schlatt’ – jschlatt ( **file_jschlatt.smp** )

2: ‘Quackity’ – Quackity ( **file_quackity.smp** )

3: ‘Wilbur’ – WilburSoot ( **file_wilbursoot.smp** )

4: ‘Tubbo’ – Tubbo_ ( **file_tubbo_.smp** )

**> NEXT**

**PROCEED TO FILE: tommyinnit_file33.smp ?**

****> YES NO** **

**START tommyinnit_file33.smp**

We ended up settling. We thought about continuing to camp in different places, but Wilbur(1) wants for us to train up an army. Take back L’Manberg(2). He wanted to just do it the two of us, which is– I think I’m getting him to trust a little bit. He's letting me get Techno(3) at least. I’ve been talking to Tubbo(4), too. He wants out of ‘Manburg(5)’. I don’t know if Wilbur will let him join us.

I think something in Wilbur broke. He watched them tear down the walls. He’s been wearing armor. Using a sword again.

I don’t know if we’ll ever go back home. I want–

****

**END tommyinnit_file33.smp**

**RECORD BY:** TommyInnit ( **file_tommyinnit.smp** )

 **RECOVERED BY:** The Archivist ( **file_thearchivist.op** )

**NOTES:**

1: ‘Wilbur’ – WilburSoot ( **file_wilbursoot.smp** )

2: L’Manberg ( **file_lmanberg.lo** )

3: ‘Techno’ – Technoblade ( **file_technoblade.smp** )

4: ‘Tubbo’ – Tubbo_ ( **file_tubbo_.smp** )

5: Manburg ( ** **file_manburg.lo**** )

**> NEXT**

**PROCEED TO FILE: tommyinnit_file34.smp ?**

****> YES NO****

**START tommyinnit_file34.smp**

****

Techno(1) joining was too close to a disaster, but still went well as it could have.

Spawn(2) is a mess, for one thing. For another, we thought he wasn’t whitelisted for about two minutes, and I was just sitting by Spawn, practically waiting to get murdered. Once he got on basically everyone freaked on the public chat channel, except Schlatt(3), who immediately tried to get him to kill us. We got back to Pogtopia(4) without any issues (5). Wilbur(6) told him to his face that he didn’t trust him, but Techno didn’t seem too offended. We needed him on our side. This is good.

Tubbo(7)’s officially spying for us. I wish we could get him out of Manburg(8). 

****

**THE REST OF THIS FILE IS CORRUPTED – ERROR 010**

****

**END tommyinnit_file34.smp**

**RECORD BY:** TommyInnit ( **file_tommyinnit.smp** )

 **RECOVERED BY:** The Archivist ( **file_thearchivist.op** )

**NOTES:**

1: ‘Techno’ – Technoblade ( **file_technoblade.smp** )

2: Spawn ( **file_dreamsmpspawn.lo** )

3: ‘Schlatt’ – jschlatt ( **file_jschlatt.smp** )

4: Pogtopia ( **file_pogtopia.lo** )

5: **Archivist Note:** This appears to be false, as the travel time from Spawn to Pogtopia was much longer than average. The actual events of this time period are unknown.

6: ‘Wilbur’ – WilburSoot ( **file_wilbursoot.smp** )

7: ‘Tubbo’ – Tubbo_ ( **file_tubbo_.smp** )

8: Manburg ( ** **file_manburg.lo**** )

**X NEXT**

**tommyinnit_file35.smp**

**> tommyinnit_file36.smp**

**tommyinnit_file37.smp**

**PROCEED TO FILE: tommyinnit_file36.smp ?**

****> YES NO****

****LOADING...** **

****LOADING...** **

**ERROR 010**

**FILE: tommyinnit_file36.smp CANNOT OPEN**

**RETURN TO tommyinnit_logs.smp/dream ?**

****> YES NO** **

******  
**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole travel time thing, for anyone who doesn’t know, isn’t anything cryptic Techno and Tommy just got a bit lost.
> 
> I’m probably going to do a minimum of three logs a chapter, except for intro chapters, and try and get at least one more out tonight. Hope you all enjoy!


	3. Records/OG SBI-Intros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> file_wilbursoot.smp  
> file_technoblade.smp  
> file_ph1lza.smp

**files_smplive.ent**

**files_smpearth.ent**

**> files_dreamsmp.ent**

** > files_users.smp/dream**

**file_dream.smp**

**file_georgenotfound.smp**

**file_sapnap.smp**

**file_callahan.smp**

**file_awesamdude.smp**

**file_itsalyssa.smp**

**file_ponk.smp**

**file_badboyhalo.smp**

**file_tommyinnit.smp**

**file_tubbo_.smp**

**file_itsfundy.smp**

**file_punz.smp**

**file_purpled.smp**

** > file_wilbursoot.smp**

**file_jschlatt.smp**

**file_skeppy.smp**

**file_the_eret.smp**

**file_thunder1408.smp**

**file_nihachu.smp**

**file_quackity.smp**

**file_karljacobs.smp**

**file_hbomb94.smp**

**file_technoblade.smp**

**file_antfrost.smp**

**file_guests.smp**

**files_locations.smp/dream**

**files_events.smp/dream**

**files_imp.smp/dream**

**PROCEED TO: file_wilbursoot.smp ?**

**> YES NO**

**  
  
  
**

**> wilbursoot_intro.smp**

**wilbursoot_logs.smp/live**

**wilbursoot_logs.smp/earth**

**wilbursoot_logs.smp/dream**

**  
  
  
**

**PROCEED TO: wilbursoot_intro.smp ?**

**> YES NO**

**USER:** WilburSoot

 **NAME:** ‘Wilbur’

 **TITLES:** ~~Leader of Newfoundland ( **files_imp.smp/earth** )~~, ~~President ( **files_imp.smp/dream** )~~, Leader of Pogtopia ( **files_imp.smp/dream** )

 **STATUS:** UNKNOWN

 **THREAT:** Moderate-High

 **KNOWN RELATIONS:** TommyInnit ( **file_tommyinnit.smp** ), Technoblade ( **file_technoblade.smp** ), Ph1LzA ( **file_ph1lza.smp** ), ItsFundy ( **file_itsfundy.smp** ), SootHouse ( **files_soothouse.ent** )

 **RESIDENCES:** ~~SMP Live ( **files_smplive.ent** )~~, ~~SMP Earth ( **files_smpearth.ent** )~~, ~~Dream SMP ( **files_dreamsmp.ent** )~~, UNKNOWN

**RECORD BY:** The Archivist ( **file_thearchivist.op** )

**CONTINUE TO: wilbursoot_logs.smp/live ?**

**YES >NO**

**wilbursoot_intro.smp**

**wilbursoot_logs.smp/live**

**wilbursoot_logs.smp/earth**

**wilbursoot_logs.smp/dream**

**> BACK**

**files_smplive.ent**

**files_smpearth.ent**

**> files_dreamsmp.ent**

** > files_users.smp/dream**

**file_dream.smp**

**file_georgenotfound.smp**

**file_sapnap.smp**

**file_callahan.smp**

**file_awesamdude.smp**

**file_itsalyssa.smp**

**file_ponk.smp**

**file_badboyhalo.smp**

**file_tommyinnit.smp**

**file_tubbo_.smp**

**file_itsfundy.smp**

**file_punz.smp**

**file_purpled.smp**

**file_wilbursoot.smp**

**file_jschlatt.smp**

**file_skeppy.smp**

**file_the_eret.smp**

**file_thunder1408.smp**

**file_nihachu.smp**

**file_quackity.smp**

**file_karljacobs.smp**

**file_hbomb94.smp**

** > file_technoblade.smp**

**file_antfrost.smp**

**file_guests.smp**

**files_locations.smp/dream**

**files_events.smp/dream**

**files_imp.smp/dream**

**PROCEED TO: file_technoblade.smp ?**

**> YES NO**

**  
  
  
  
**

**> technoblade_intro.smp**

**technoblade_logs.smp/live**

**technoblade_logs.smp/earth**

**technoblade_logs.smp/dream**

**  
  
  
  
**

**PROCEED TO: technoblade_intro.smp ?**

**> YES NO**

**USER:** Technoblade

 **NAME:** ‘Techno’

 **TITLES:** ~~Co-Leader of the Antarctic Empire ( **files_imp.smp/earth** )~~, ~~Co-Leader of the World ( **files_imp.smp/earth** )~~

 **STATUS:** UNKNOWN

 **THREAT:** Severe

 **KNOWN RELATIONS:** WilburSoot ( **file_wilbursoot.smp** ), Ph1LzA ( **file_ph1lza.smp** ), TommyInnit ( **file_tommyinnit.smp** ), Skeppy ( **file_skeppy.smp** )

 **RESIDENCES:** ~~SMP Live ( **files_smplive.ent** )~~, ~~SMP Earth ( **files_smpearth.ent** )~~, ~~Dream SMP ( **files_dreamsmp.ent** )~~, UNKNOWN

  
 **RECORD BY:** The Archivist ( **file_thearchivist.op** )

**CONTINUE TO: technoblade_logs.smp/live ?**

**YES >NO**

**technoblade_intro.smp**

**technoblade_logs.smp/live**

**technoblade_logs.smp/earth**

**technoblade_logs.smp/dream**

**> SEARCH**

**SEARCH:** Ph1LzA **>**

**USER:** Ph1LzA

 **NAME:** ‘Phil’

 **TITLES:** ~~Co-Leader of the Antarctic Empire ( **files_imp.smp/earth** )~~, ~~Co-Leader of the World ( **files_imp.smp/earth** )~~

 **STATUS:** UNKNOWN

 **THREAT:** Moderate

 **KNOWN RELATIONS:** Technoblade ( **file_technoblade.smp** ), WilburSoot ( **file_wilbursoot.smp** ), TommyInnit ( **file_tommyinnit.smp** )

 **RESIDENCES:** ~~SMP Live ( **files_smplive.ent** )~~, ~~SMP Earth ( **files_smpearth.ent** )~~, Minecraft Hardcore ( **files_hardcore.ent/ph1lza** )

  
 **RECORD BY:** UNKNOWN

**> EDIT**

**> UPDATE**

**USER:** Ph1LzA

 **NAME:** ‘Phil’

 **TITLES:** ~~Co-Leader of the Antarctic Empire ( **files_imp.smp/earth** )~~, ~~Co-Leader of the World ( **files_imp.smp/earth** )~~

 **STATUS:** Alive

 **THREAT:** Moderate

 **KNOWN RELATIONS:** Technoblade ( **file_technoblade.smp** ), WilburSoot ( **file_wilbursoot.smp** ), TommyInnit ( **file_tommyinnit.smp** )

 **RESIDENCES:** ~~SMP Live ( **files_smplive.ent** )~~, ~~SMP Earth ( **files_smpearth.ent** )~~, ~~Minecraft Hardcore ( **files_hardcore.ent/ph1lza** )~~, UNKNOWN

  
 **RECORD BY:** UNKNOWN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we know Phil’s both alive and no longer on his hardcore world! How about that.
> 
> Between this and the stuff I’ve got in my drafts, the word ‘file’ no longer looks like an actual word to me.


End file.
